the consequences of any misfortune
by donutworry
Summary: Summary: PWP. She should have known - Kai has a way of turning things around. Sequel to "there are consequences"


**Summary:** PWP. She should have known - Kai has a way of turning things around. 2/3 in the "consequences" trilogy.

 **Tw:** _Dubcon_ , abuse, murder, dark!Kai/dom!Kai. This is NOT a healthy way to engage in BDSM*. Post finale.

*BDSM includes: bondage, blindfolding, torture, power shift roleplay, humiliation, coerced/forced sex/sex acts, sex involving other people (exhibitionism) - if ANY of that makes you uncomfortable, don't read. Kai is as equally abusive to Bonnie in this fic as she was to him in its predecessor, but Kai just has that way of _going there_ that makes it seem worse. You've been warned. Like for real, no flames, this is your red flag to turn back.

* * *

When she had first come to, Kai was busy chomping down on the necks of a family to really pay her much attention, only sparing enough time to taunt her and put his dog collar around her neck. He went back to eating after that, then he disappeared outside to inflict god knows what kind of chaos on the world.

How? How could she possibly be so stupid?

Bonnie can hardly remember the feverish desire that afflicted her the weeks before she returned to Kai's prison world, can't even recollect what the hell she was thinking. Why did she feel so consumed by the need to have him? Why did his words haunt her? Why couldn't she bring herself to turn away from them and leave Kai buried in the shitty recesses of her memories and his prison world?

She honestly can't recall.

A sound at the door catches her attention, feet shuffling as Kai leads a young man, probably barely older than seventeen, into the house. The young man's eyes widen in alarm when he's Bonnie's bloody and bare form tied up and he tries to back away, but Kai's silhouette blocks his escape.

"Come on, Christian, don't chicken out," the heretic coaxes. "It'll be fun."

.

.

Sinfully justified is what Bonnie thinks she had felt subjecting Kai to her lust. The siphon incites something like fever psychosis in her, playful hate and heated attraction equal sub-particles in the atoms of her body that respond to him. There is no such thing as boundaries or scruples, just toxicity ignited like a match-head. Just wicked games that they play, flip-flopping back and forth on the championship, like poker or tag or war.

And Bonnie had wanted to revel in her last victory, had wanted just one moment of indulged madness to crow his defeat. Here lies Malachai Parker, prone at Bonnie Bennett's feet. Prostrated and weak and gloriously beaten, so thoroughly conquered.

Conquerors get to ravish don't they?

But Bonnie's indulged madness was her hamartia. It gave Kai an opening to flip the script and she should have known. He was an opportunist.

As it turned out, there is probably no one quite as adept at wicked games than one Malachai Parker.

.

.

"Wanna know something?" Kai questions, coming to tower over her, his hands in his pockets.

The compelled man standing next to him is holding a large knife steady at his own neck, eyes empty and disengaged. Bonnie looks up at them both, the rope criss-crossed over her naked body a little too tight, the knotting forcing her to keep her head tilted back just so, lest she strangle. Kai's dog collar is warm around her neck, the dried blood itchy and flaky on her skin; her bondaged hands prevent her from scratching at it. The Bennett wishes she could light his ass up like a torch, but Kai keeps siphoning her in small doses every twenty minutes or so, keeping her in a state of woozy helplessness.

"I used to have this thing for blood when I was like...sixteen? Seventeen? Had pictures of it rolling down naked women, all in black and white, that I kept hidden from my parents. Real pretentious, faux artistry bullshit," he chatters.

He directs the other man to stand behind her and Bonnie watches warily. She can deal with whatever Kai does to her - she understands that she invited this when she took the risk to go to the prison world - but Bonnie's always been apprehensive about sharing her body. The idea of a stranger, especially a compelled one who had no say in being a part of this, seeing her in such an intimate and vulnerable way, unnerves her.

A wet hand stroking her cheek redirects her attention back to Kai and she flinches away in revulsion when she realizes he's smearing the blood on his hand over her face. The bloodied hand sweeps up into her hair, gripping tight while the other joins the rope and collar clasped around her neck. Kai squats down and presses a hard kiss to her gagged mouth.

"This is fun," he coos, pulling away. "No wonder you came so hard."

The hand around her neck relocates, squeezing one of her breasts. Bonnie's breath hitches when he becomes preoccupied with thumbing at a brown nipple. His stormy eyes dart from her chest to her face at the stuttered inhale and he moves closer, running his nose against the curving union of her cheek and neck, before nipping sharply at her jawline.

He stands. "When I followed you in 1994, I wanted to just wreck you. Make you all filthy so you didn't seem so pristine and perfect," he sneers the last word. "Brought back the pretentious teenager in me. What would Bonnie Bennett look like, covered in blood?"

Kai looks over her head and it suddenly becomes incredibly clear why he was so eager to include another person in their twisted game. She shakes her head vehemently, the rope choking her slightly. She pitches forward, in some useless endeavor to stop him from speaking the words, her forehead pressing to the bare skin below his navel. Luckily, the siphon is standing close enough that she didn't pitch forward onto her face. She can feel his muscles tense against her heated skull.

The bloody heretic heavily exhales a chuckle. He grips the hair at her nape, tugging her back, and peers down into her glassy eyes.

"Always the fucking martyr, baby. We really need to work on that."

He tugs the makeshift gag out of her mouth and starts unbuckling the front of his stolen pants. There's a spike of arousal between her legs. Bonnie's eyes close in...what? Disconcertation? Disgust? Humiliation? Want? The tears behind her eyelids burn. She'd done this to him already, but it had been different, it had been to show him what _she_ could do to _him_. How powerless she could render him. But this is going to be -

"You want to save his life, Bon? Beg for it."

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Bonnie looks up at Kai with glassy eyes when he rubs the tip of his penis over her lips. The heat is too much, too alive to suit his undead state. He must be flushed from all the blood he'd just binged on. Somehow though, Bonnie can't imagine Kai running at the same coldness maintained by most vampires.

He must grow tired of her reticence, because he taps his dick against her mouth. "I'm losing my patience, Bon, and you won't be the one to pay for it."

His voice is too stable. He's not even looking at her, his gaze steady on the compelled man behind her. The first word out of her mouth is a soft plea that changes that.

"Please," she breathes against him. His eyes flick down, expression otherwise unmoving. Bonnie's tongue runs a kitten lick on his shaft. "Please don't kill him, Kai."

His cock is heavy and warm on her tongue when she takes him into her mouth.

.

.

She chokes on his cock.

Or rather, _he_ chokes _her_ on his cock.

He lets her blow him for a good while, ten, twenty minutes of his eyes steady and hard on her form and her lips around his dick. It was humiliating, being so exposed before him and not being able to read him. Her jaw began to ache, but any time she faltered in her vigor, Kai's would shift his attention from her to the compelled human behind her, a silent threat that spurred her on.

Finally, _finally_ , he seems to have mercy, pulling out just a little bit to let her breathe. Bonnie's gasping in long missed breaths, spittle-soaked jaw wide open when he harshly grips it with one hand, pinches her nose shut with the other and shoves himself back in her clamped open mouth.

The tip tickles her throat, makes her want to gag. Her mouth waters unpleasantly. Tears dampen her eyes. She would gag, if she could, if she had anything to throw up, if she wasn't afraid that he'd keep his dick in her throat as a stopper for her vomit just to watch her choke.

He grips her jaw tighter, shifts his hips so that she's swallowing him to the hilt and black spots twinkle like stars in her vision. She wonders if Kai is even conscious of the vampire strength lining his hold, just on the cusp of breaking her. Bonnie's suddenly aware that she could die like this, fucking suffocated on _Kai fucking Parker's fucking penis_ with a broken jaw, and she wants to cry. Her vision goes fuzzy and warm, and she stares up at Kai's blurry form almost pleadingly.

"Oh, are you crying, Bonster? Want me to stop?"

The sentence is punctuated by a sharp thrust that makes a strangled noise erupt from Bonnie. Instinctively, her hands try to rise to push him off, but the ropes binding her keep her hostage.

"Think you've done enough to save poor Christian?"

Another thrust.

"You think you've done enough for me to not kill him?"

This thrust is followed by another, then another, catching rhythm. Soon enough Kai is actually face-fucking her and Bonnie's lungs burn, her eyes water, and her neck aches. Her vision is all black and and her facial extremities tingle. Her consciousness is teetering on the edge of falling, but spirits help her, she's so wet she can feel her thighs slide against each other.

Her last thought is wondering if Kai knows, if he can smell her sex perfuming the air. And then her mouth is empty, the grips on her face fall away, and hot streams of liquid further wet her face before she's gone.

.

.

The brief interlude of unconsciousness is a welcome break. In that interim between waking periods, Bonnie has a moment of suspended reality, a dream wherein she was in Brazil as an English teacher. Her students were younger kids and amazingly curious, even as they tried to hide it. Many of them had cute mispronunciations of the English that was foreign on their Portuguese-conditioned tongues. There, she was wholly of sound mind, no Malachai infection preventing her from leading a fulfilling life.

She could give, she could teach, she could laugh, she could grow. She was free.

.

.

"Wake up, sleepy-head."

The voice is distant but jarring, accompanied by a hard jostle. Bonnie comes to with a gasp, greedy for the oxygen she'd been so deprived of earlier. She's fallen onto her side, still rope bound and helpless. Still magicless. The cloth gag is back in her mouth and it tastes like Kai. Disgust fills her when she realizes he stuffed whatever he had used as a skeet rag in her mouth.

Tilting her head, she finds the Heretic standing over her, hands in his stolen pockets. The boy, Christian, is kneeling at his feet, staring blankly ahead, his mouth wet with thick, red blood. Anxiety prickles the back of Bonnie's neck when she notices Kai's wrist is equally wet and crimson..

Brows furrowed, she looks between Kai and Christian, and the siphon is staring at her so intently that he sees her moment of panic.

"Hush, hush," he crooks. "Don't you worry, Bonster. You did great at pleading for his life. I'm not going to kill him."

For a moment a brief rush of relief and misplaced trust warms her. Maybe Kai had fed and gave Christian his blood to heal him. Maybe -

The poor boy's spine crushes in Kai's grip with a sickening crunch. Bonnie stares in horror as his body slumps and falls down next to her, his blank, open eyes staring accusingly in her guilty mind.

"You're going to kill him," Kai announces cheerful.

Some feeling akin to loathing fills her, an emotion so much bigger and crueler and uglier than hate. She vows to herself that the only one who will die here will be Kai.

.

.

The heretic steps over Christian's body, moving to straddle Bonnie's. He squats and rolls her onto her back, large hands tracing up her sides. The movement tickles, but Bonnie dares not squirm or laugh. Kai's hands settle, more sure as they roam over Bonnie's naked form, lingering on the stray flesh peeking through the coarse ropes. There was a strange look on his face, intensely concentrated, like he was experiencing something he didn't want to forget. It would _almost_ feel good, except Bonnie is woefully terrified of Kai's unpredictable nature.

He grips the binds between his hands and yanks them, ripping through them with ease. He does this to all the knots down her body, until the only things holding her were the ropes keeping her wrists behind her back and the gag keeping her tongue from hexing Kai to the moon.

Leaning back, Kai tries to adjust her legs and Bonnie takes advantage of the shift to try to kick him off. He catches one leg by the ankle and restricts the other by sitting on it before she can move it, essentially scissoring her. Kai tsks and slaps her cheek almost lazily. It stings, but Bonnie recalls the way the rope came apart under his touch.

Something about Kai moderating his strength for her makes her wet when it shouldn't.

"Right when I wanted to reward you for being so good, too. It's not like we have much time before our dear friend comes back and you have to play with him. Can't we have a _moment_ ," he pulls her by the hips, pressing his crotch against her bare one. His zipper is cold and biting against her clit. "To ourselves?"

He's still hard where he's snug against her and Bonnie shoots him her most vicious glare. If she can tell how hard he is, surely he can feel how absolutely soaked she is. Unconsciously, her core contracts and she hopes he can't tell.

Kai traps her calf between his side and her arm, and he grips her hips with both hands, grinding her cunt against the firmness he sports.

"Let's enjoy our privacy, baby."

.

.

She _hates_ when he calls her that.

Baby.

It's the same thing her Grams and her father and even Enzo all used to call her. Baby, baby girl, babydoll. She never gave much thought to it, but it was a term of endearment that echoed warmly in her memory.

Kai debases the word every time it exits his filthy mouth.

"What do you think?" he murmurs against her neck, lips pressed to the skin. His breath tickles. She would squirm away if she could, but his body presses hers to the ground, the hand not holding her leg out buried between them.

His fingers work to torture her.

"Think I can make you cum before dear old Chris resurrects? Or do you think you can hold out?" The two fingers inside her splay open and he strokes them in and up, scraping the soft tissue of her G-spot. His nose skims a path from the side of her neck to the spot just behind her ear. She shivers. His hand adjusts and he slips four fingers into her soaking cunt, her slick wetting the palm that he folds against her clit.

"You liked that? Baby, I didn't realize you were such a fucking pervert," he murmurs, lips pressed to the hollow of her ear. Bonnie tries to turn her head away, doesn't want to hear his poisoned tongue, but he chases after her with a grin.

"You like the idea of that poor sap waking up, confused and hungry and assaulted by the sound and smell of your happy, little pussy don't you? Freak." He nips her turned jaw and Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, tears clumping her lashes.

"Look how wet you are," he fucks his digits in and out of her slowly, the sloppy sound of her hungry walls desperately sucking at him filling the air. "What kind of girl are you? I thought you hated me, Bonnie. You get this wet for everyone you hate? Or is it just when they fuck you in front of captive corpses?"

A whimper emanates from her throat despite her best efforts and Kai chuckles again. A tear escapes her barricaded eyes, but he catches it with his tongue. His saliva is stickier than the sweat and tears that cling to her face. He kisses the spot. His fingers hook up and he presses his weight down between her legs. The pressure it causes is mind numbing, warmth tingling through spine and limbs as Kai pleasures her.

"No, shh, don't cry. You did this, Bon, you took the game here. I'm only following your lead," and it's criminal that she knows the truth in his words. He's always only followed her lead, since 1994. Kai only took things as far as Bonnie did.

She did this to them.

"I'm so glad you took it there, Bonnie. You know how long I've wanted to be inside you?" He relocates his mouth once more, presses it against hers. His tongue delves into the gap between her lips, against the gag, apparently unphased by the combination of spit and cum that soaks it. Kai's utterly disgusting.

"From the moment I saw you in 1994. You were the first person I'd seen in eighteen years and you were wearing these ripped cut-offs with a red tank top and no bra."

Bonnie remembers the outfit vividly. It was one she'd thrown together about two weeks after she and Damon landed in the prison world. She'd only worn it once, having accidently burned those shorts attempting magic. Kai had stalked them for that long?

He chuckles against her mouth, pressing his forehead against hers. Despite her better judgement, curiosity wins out. Bonnie's eyes flutter open and she gets trapped in Kai's blue eyes. Like a snake, Bonnie realizes, hypnotic and venomous. He stares down at her, fingers rubbing in and out of her, thumb now rubbing circles on the nub between her thighs.

"I got so close I could smell your skin, your sweat and lavender soap," he confesses. "I got hard immediately. I had to run away to jack off before I did something bad to you."

Bonnie's back arches as a jolt hot pleasure runs through her. Kai laughs again, moves to press his lips to her ear and whisper, "I wanted you the moment I saw you, Bonnie. All of this is a long time coming."

.

.

It's a slow-dawning realization that Kai doesn't exactly want to _hurt_ her per say - he's more sinister than that. They had always gone eye for eye, tooth for fucking tooth. She killed him so he shot her so she killed him again so he left her for dead. It's why she couldn't figure out what his play was right now. It made no sense that she could beat him and make him act like an animal just for him to turn around and hurt someone else while he gets her off.

No, what Kai does to her is altogether different from what she did. She wanted to take, to hurt. She _needed_ to in order to purge Kai from her system and every thing she did to him was wholly deserved. Kai had earned his pain. But he wants to transform. Change the way she feels about her body, about her pleasure. To warp it with the loathing she reserves for him, chemically alter her so that she can never be herself again.

His fingers in her cunt and his words an earworm, Kai brings her to the peak of pleasure, sucking a large purple mark on her neck without ever breaking the skin. He doesn't turn his vampirism on her because that's not a part of him that is a part of them. It dawns on Bonnie, what he's doing, why he's doing it and that's when she reaches her peak.

And like the dipshit he is, he shoves her off that highest point. And Bonnie cums, sobbing against his taste in her mouth.

.

.

Turns out, they have more than enough time for Bonnie to cum and cum again before Christian stirs once more, and Bonnie can't tell if she's grateful or dismayed that the boy is apparently a slow riser.

Kai removes his hand from her sopping core and moves her before she realizes it. She's now straddling Christian's recumbent frame, chest pressed down to his stilled one, ass in the air. The tacky blood from his gored neck sticks to her forehead. A protest is caught in her neck. Revolted, Bonnie tries to withdraw from the corpse, but Kai's wet hand on her shoulder blades holds her down.

"Now, now Bonnie, face your responsibilities," he scolds. She can feel the siphon settling behind her. His clothing rustled. "This is your doing."

Bonnie snarls at him. Kai grips the collar and uses it to yank her body into a painful arch at the same moment he encloses himself with her.

Strangled grunts leave them both. Bonnie's cheeks already feel tight with salt and spit, but tears overrun her eyes again. Kai kisses them away again as they track down her face and a strangled laugh leaves him. The witch can hear his insanity in the noise and realization finally strikes her. For all that Kai's a bad person, for all that he's deserved the punishments he's got, each new cruelty was a load on the camel's back. And Kai's back was long broken.

.

.

 _Mea culpa_ , Bonnie thinks. The shit he says to her goes beyond fucked up. Completely FUBAR. But it's also so heartbreaking that it's pathetic.

Bonnie wonders if she'd feel more sympathy if he wasn't trying to fuck his pain into her like it was a venereal disease. He mutters his tragic story in her ear, grinds her down on his dick over a dead kid's remains, and attempts to transform her.

.

.

"Ya know, I never told you the end of my story, Bonster," Kai's voice rings in her ear.

He's traded gripping the collar for holding a fistful of curls, her back still curved painfully. His chin is tucked into her shoulder, his breath warm and smelling faintly of iron and mint. His hips smack against her ass lewdly. His free hand curves just under the weight of one of her breasts, nails scraping her rib cage. Blunt, human teeth bite her neck and Bonnie squirms because he doesn't let go. It hurts more than the memory of Damon trying to rip her throat out.

"Imagine getting everything you ever wanted," he grunts against her jugular. His nails dig further into her skin. "But you can't enjoy any of it because you're consumed by thoughts of some bitch that shouldn't mean anything to you. You can't sleep, food doesn't taste right, _life_ doesn't taste right because now all you want is to be forgiven by a girl who hates your guts. And you deserve it because you hurt her, but she's forgiven people who've hurt her worse, so you think you have a chance."

A sob escapes her. His strokes keep fluctuating with his emotions, hard and fast or deep and slow, and Bonnie remembers that vampires are supposed to be consumed by their feelings. Her body is cramping up. Every time she tries to wriggle away or relax from the stiff position, Kai tightens his hold. It's like being hugged by a giant squid. Crushing. Suffocating. He scratches a bloody sash into her flesh, breast to hip. The smell of injury mingles with sex and Kai growls again.

"And just when you think she might forgive you, that you have a chance to make it right and redeem yourself, she leaves you for dead. And you realize that if this martyr thinks you're shit, then what the fuck is the point of even trying? It's easier to make people hate you than love you."

He releases her upper body suddenly and tosses her down on Christian's unresponsive carcass. Hands clamping down on her hips, he settles back on his haunches and pulls her back against him. His dick punches against her insides, his fingertips brushing against the spot where his penis bulges her lower belly. Bonnie's breath leaves her in little hitches, mucus and the gag slightly suffocating her while he continues to narrate. It fucking hurts, a literal pounding against her innards. Despite how slick her passage is, Bonnie already feels swollen and raw and aching.

"Here's a secret, baby: I really wanted you to not hate me. I wanted it when I cursed you, I wanted it in hell, and I wa-," he cuts off now, his thrusts get harder. His rhythm is punishing.

Bonnie is not sure what sound escapes her at that. A gasp, a laugh, a scream. A whimper. All she knows is that she wants Kai to finish his sentence. But he stops talking after that.

Instead, he just fucks her while she cries.

.

.

She wonders at the picture they must make: her naked and collared, Kai bare-chested and growling filth in her ear while they screw on top of Christian's body. It's probably the most messed up threesome in history. It's a sickening reality (but she's never been wetter). Bonnie falls apart and he shreds the pieces until she can't even recognize herself, but spirits help her, she enjoys every fucked up moment.

.

.

Christian stirs when Bonnie shudders through her fourth orgasm. Kai leans over her shoulder at the new movement and laughs.

"Welcome back, kid!" he greets the bewildered boy. And for the first time since starting his wicked game, he rips a hole through Bonnie's neck with his teeth. Despite the gag, her screams are loud.

.

.

 **From Kai (to end)**

 _We have built cathedrals out of spite and splintered bone..._

He had quite liked the poem when he first read it, the angry, challenging words hissing through his synapses like a snake. Girl power, he had thought, because Kai might have been raging psycho, but at least he wasn't a misogynist.

 _...of course they aren't pretty, nothing holy ever is -_

Her blood splatters across Christian's face like water from a broken balloon. Lurid red paint topping a lewd masterpiece. He can feel when Bonnie sees the moment poor Chris's vampirism flares to the forefront, her whole body tensing and making her tight around his length. Together, they watch bloodlust wipe away confusion like the black veins that swarm the kid's eyes. In Kai's ear, the rhythm in her chest triples, making her blood coat the boy's face in a second spurt and oh, he needs to seize control before his own hunger takes over.

 _Think of Gandhi's blistered feet, think of that crown made of thorns..._

Christian surges forward, but Kai has vampire reflexes too. He is across the room, still buried to the hilt in Bonnie's heated core, one hand clamped around her neck to slow the pulsing of her savaged neck and the other clawed in the air as Christian stumbles to his knees.

"Aneurysms suck, huh?" he questions, like it isn't obvious that the boy isn't experiencing the worst migraine of his life.

Christian struggles against the attack. It's distracting, especially with Bonnie's terrified body holding his dick hostage. Mentally, it's not hard to erect barriers or aneurysms, but it's a nuisance to do both at once. So he releases him. Christian shakes his head and rushes them, blurred out of Bonnie's sight but not his. The woman in his arm gasps when Christian crashes into the barrier merely a foot before them. Kai pulls her closer, jolting his half-softened erection back to life.

 _...and the sweat on your mother's sacred chest as she pushed to get you here…_

"Be good," Kai growls at the kid. "Calm down"

Once upon a time, Kai had some restraint. Some limit to his madness. Feelings were hard, but his logic had always come easy, until his mind was conquered by green eyes and the burn of Bennett magic. It might have once made him a better man, purified by heat sterilization, but now it only provides open wounds for the filth to fester and infect. Kai has no limits now.

He seats himself on the floor, leaning back slightly and twining his legs with Bonnie's in a manner that keeps hers splayed. There's no hiding their joining, his hardness buried in her wetness on open display to Christian's eyes. The baby vamp is somewhat thrown by the showcase; his hunger falling slightly to the wayside in lieu of his still functional hormones and fear.

Kai's not sure where he wants to take this, what point he really wants to prove to the woman. Everything is blended together now - his desire to prove her role in his regression and that she was just as fucked as him, his desire to show that the worst situations always brought out the worst in people, his general desire for her - and the amalgamation leaves him drifting.

 _...the work is never pretty, but it's the only way the house gets built..._

Whatever. The night won't end well, some way or another. Might as well wring out as much fun from it as he can.

.

.

"Want a taste?" he asks, teasing the retreating teenager. Christian pauses in his attempted escape, confused and aroused despite himself.

It's just a game to Kai, a way to fuck with Bonnie. They're in quarantine and the thought makes him smile and smile and smile. He's got a captive audience, and haha, that's funny too.

Bonnie's blood coats his fingers and the clit he's circling them against, sanguine rivulets trailing down from the magically-induced scratches he put on her chest and neck. They pool at the apex of her thighs. He's still inside of her, bloodlust and fucklust now combined to keep his erection unwavering. Her head is tipped back against his shoulder, showing off the dog tag with his name on it, glinting red and silver. Tear tracks decorate her pretty face. Her body has suddenly gone limp - she'd stopped struggling against the embarrassment almost as quickly as she started. Maybe accepting her fate? After all Kai had just showed the most private parts of her to a stranger like some sort of good in a display case. She must be feeling defeated on top of sore.

"Does she seem out of it to you?" Kai directs the question at the other male, but his focus is on Bonnie, on the way anger reignites in her eyes when his hand leaves her clit for a microsecond before quickly slapping against it a few times. She flinches, causing a weak flood of blood and Christian's tongue darts out to wet his lips. The Heretic follows the movement and focuses his attention on their voyeur.

"Want a taste?" he asks again. The smile on his face flickers as Bonnie flinches at the suggestion this time and Kai grunts. His free hand fall to her hip, holding her steady as he slowly fucks himself in and out of the well-lubricated channel. The kid's eyes flicker down, but then he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I don't...I want to go home, please," he stutters in stilted English. Kai laughs.

"Fuck," Kai grits. "You sure? I think she likes that idea, Christian. You might like it too, huh? Licking this wet cunt clean, lapping up all that blood, and tasting my cock."

The watcher whimpers, but shakes his head again. "I'm scared," he whimpers. "I want to go home. Please let me go home, I want to see my family. Please."

"Wow. So polite. What a good boy. Don't you think he's good, baby?" he asks Bonnie.

Her eyes close and she tilts her head to the side. She can't hide from his words though, can't hide her body's reaction to them. A twisted little girl with a scared little boy, both being lead astray by him. No wonder they were all lost. Kai chuckles.

"That's no fun. Want to make a trade?" Kai tries to charm.

The teen whimpers again, shaking his head.

"C'mon," Kai demands, voice going dark. "Be a good sport and play with us. Ask Bonnie if you can have a taste of her sopping, messy cunt and you can go."

The kid almost sobs, some part of him still himself, still horrified at what he's been dragged into. But the words get vocalized, falling from his mouth in an accented voice.

"Please," he utters. "Please," he starts to cry before he repeats after Kai. "Please, let me taste your sopping, messy cunt."

Something surges in Bonnie, burning hot Bennett magic, searing like sun, and Kai has to clamp down and siphon it so quickly that he feels dizzy. Bonnie arches in pain, her anger, hate, and hurt making her passage flutter around him.

The influx of magic makes Kai feel drunk and hazy, a little detached from the events in the room. He nudges Bonnie, whose own tears fall fresh as she looks back at the crying young man just inches away.

"Tell him it's okay, Bonnie," Kai encourages. He finally tugs the gag from her mouth, twisting it a little in his grip. "Tell him it's okay for him to want you. To do whatever he needs to do to go home. Tell him it doesn't matter that he's new to it, that it's okay to go after what he wants."

Bonnie stiffens slightly. She turns almost sharply and meets his gaze, holding it in a way she hadn't since the blowjob she used to plead for Christian's life. It takes Kai by surprise. She's looking, searching for something that might or might not be there anymore. For the first time, there's no anger in her eyes, only resignation and something else. Her voice hitches as she softly utters her permission.

"It's okay."

.

.

When Kai was about ten or eleven, he'd heard some nonsense about butterfly wings and Japanese tsunamis. He doesn't remember where he learned about the butterfly effect from, overheard from some conversation or read in some book.

He _does_ remember sweating in summer heat, forced to stay outside by his dad in punishment for something or another. He remembers shucking his t-shirt, skinny boy chest glistening with sweat and how a butterfly had fluttered near him, yellow and small, attracted by the salt. He remembers catching it, that phrase flicking through his mind. Desperately hot and naive, with a youthful disregard that hadn't quite grown into the uglier aspects of his personality, he made his choice.

Kai ripped the wings off, yanked them out between two chubby fingers and watched the now wingless body fall to the ground, jagged yellow edges vibrating uselessly as it descended. He had looked around then, almost expecting a sudden gust of wind to cool him down or drop of rain to plop on his head and relieve him of the heat.

Nothing of the sort. The sun still beamed too brightly, infrared rays threatening to cook him alive or give him a heatstroke. Kai stayed sweltering under the oppressive July sun. On his way to seek solace under a shady oak, he crushed the wormy thing under his high-top sneakers.

Later on, watching the news, he asked his mom about what the term butterfly effect really meant. She could be as distant and negligent as his dad, but she wasn't the same kind of frigid violence. She tried, sometimes.

"It's about cause and effect, Kai," she had replied. She fixed a stern look on him. "The consequences of our choices or even things out of our control. There are always consequences. And you always have to live with them."

.

 _...built cathedrals out of spite and splintered bone…_

Christian isn't really fun to play with at all, but that's okay. He's the back up player, a pawn to rattle Bonnie. The boy starts to cry in earnest after Bonnie utters her permission and Kai has to roll his eyes.

Such drama. It isn't even about him.

Kai watches Bonnie flinch away as the kid lowers himself to floor, sobs wracking his frame. What a buzzkill. The commotion and Bonnie's reticence is making his erection flag and as the teen's head bobs down, Kai decides he's had enough of that.

"I'm just kidding, jeez," he mutters. Christian stops and Bonnie's haunched form begins to cautiously relax. "Get out of here. Go get yourself some help, or go eat someone, or whatever. I don't need you anymore."

Christian sits back, tears drying on his young face and for the first time that night, Kai feels sick with himself as his conscious makes an unwelcome experience.

 _...nothing holy ever is…_

"Bye-bye now," Kai dismisses, turning his attention back to Bonnie. What was he thinking anyway? He hardly remembers. Wicked games are always better when it's just him and the Bennett girl. He can sense the kid's hesitation and Kai's self-disgust is begining to sour into annoyance.

Is Christian an idiot?

Before he can decide on whether or not to kill him or snap at him, Bonnie speaks up. "It's okay," her hoarse voice soothes. "I'll be okay, just go."

Christian only hesitates another second before it is just Kai and Bonnie alone once more.

Kai clucks his tongue.

"Still a martyr, Bonster? Have you learned nothing."

She tenses. "I'm not like you," she spits. The vitriol revives his cock.

"You're not?" He flicks her clit. "What if he kills someone Bonnie? This is twice now you were willing to stay trapped with me for people you don't know, but a set free two killer vampires?"

Bonnie pauses in her no-doubt-poisonous response. "Why'd you let him go?" she wonders instead.

"Why'd you care if he lived at all?" he counters. Pulling himself out of her, he stands and fastens his pants, ignoring the dampness on his harden fleshed. Bonnie watches him warily.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"We're leaving," he counters. "No doubt your little friend is gonna come back her with some angry villagers if he can manage it, and I might be a leech now but I hated Dracula."

Bonnie seems confused by his non-sequitor, but it's no matter. Finding a blanket in the deceased family's home, he drapes it over her prone frame, scoops her up and zips away.

The game isn't over just yet.

.

.

No lie, after Kai won his merge, he was more than a little overwhelmed by the sudden change in lifestyle. It had a felt a bit like navigating a mine field, the appearance of his shiny new conscious, the sudden political atmosphere, and the transition from solitude to almost smothering attention. He'd been holding it together best as he could, but he couldn't deny that he'd also looking for an out.

Damon had provided it.

Helping Jeremy save Bonnie had done some good in easing his conflicted mind. His obsession had been somewhat abated, but merged or not, Kai wasn't going to escape his base nature. Anti-social males fixated - typically on women - and didn't let go. And Bonnie remained an obsession. When Damon contacted him about her escape and his demands about his mom, Kai had been relieved. He had a reason to escape the snake pit of the Gemini Council, an official one, and he could see Bonnie again, apologize, feed the beast that was starting to hunger after her again. Start fresh.

Kai was practical and goal-oriented, his fantasies were always an imagining of cause and effect. He only forgot what his mom told him about conseqences when his anger overwhelmed him. But his fantasies about Bonnie…

The kind of shit he used make fun of Jo for. Holding hands while Christmas shopping, waking intwined under the sun, brats and a shared mortgage. Too whimsical for his usual musing. Too optimistic, too chummy, too fixated. Too much. He didn't know her well enough to determine her positive reactions, her timeframe for forgiveness and he'd miscalculated. Gotten too arrogant and then when she was around to pollute his air with her perfume, too swept up in the moment to really _think_.

And he'd suffered for it.

.

.

If Bonnie were a young adult novel heroine and Kai were the vampire love interest, he'd probably ask her some shit like " _Do you know what I am?_ " in a moment of fostered sexual tension.

As it stands Bonnie, is not a heroine and Kai is a vampire and their sexual tension needs to be smothered rather than fostered. But most importantly, what he is doesn't hinge on his appetite at all. He doesn't know what it hinges on, he just knows Bonnie's always been able to resonate with it, but little hypocrite that she is, she can't bring herself to reconcile with it.

She will though.

They end up at some closed local clinic and he tosses nondescript scrubs at her after siphoning her magic and ripping off the rope binding her hands. He takes a seat across from her, raking his eyes up and down her bare body before she covers it.

Bonnie watches him warily after she dresses.

The silence gets to be too much. "Why are we here?"

"Because I don't want to be kebobbed by an angry mob? I already told you."

She shuffles and shakes her head. "I mean...why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just kill me and go? I'm sure you don't give a shit about Christian or who he might hurt, so why didn't you just take the opportunity to escape?"

Her questions are frustrating him, but apparently they frustrate her too. "Why don't you ever take the opportunity to just _leave?_ " she snaps, throwing up her hands.

Kai sneers and stands, moving into her space. "Good question," he huffs.

They stand there for a moment, staring at each other in the dark, and it reminds Kai of being in that cave in 1994 after she had sent her magic away. He wants to grab her like he did then, hate fuck her into submission like he did then, but that particular game is out of his system. It was fun, but it didn't really work when either of them tried to dominate the other. It's always a never ending match of one-ups and fuck ups.

This time, they will both get it right or die trying.

"Remember '94? You'd run and I'd chase you, you'd kill me, so I'd stab you?"

Bonnie's jaw clenches as she swallows. "I got PTSD, yeah."

Kai scoffs. "That was not PTSD, that was you making me a scapegoat because you couldn't face your shitty...you know what? Fuck it.

"I offered you a truce then and you didn't take it. But you're going to take this one."

.

.

She doesn't take it. Instead, she sends him a nasty smile and snarls out " _incendia_."

Her aim is off. Three medical cots burst into flames, so her magic is still kind of woozy from his siphoning. But he's distracted long enough for her to run after she _vatos_ one of the flaming beds at him.

It takes him a second to remember he's a Heretic and not a normal vampire or human. He'd been without his own magic for so long, that unless he deliberates on it, he often forgets he can wave his hands and make his problems disappear.

Which he does. Sort of. Mostly, he just uses magic to shove the all of cots away, then he races after Bonnie.

The hallway is empty. He doesn't see her anywhere. There's not even a trace of her scent in the air.

She cloaked herself.

.

.

There's a creaking noise and he starts to turn right as Bonnie hits him with something heavy that busts apart when it hits his back. A second later, his head feels like it's splitting open. On the ground, Kai grunts and rolls over, reaching out blindly to grab her ankle. He yanks and Bonnie falls with a curse and Kai scrambles on top of her, pushing parts of the broken chair away.

She slaps him when he's straddling her and Kai grunts again. His dick, still damp from her before, gets hard at the contact. Under him is an angry, belligerent Bonnie Bennett. Of course he's turned on.

His hands go to her neck and squeeze, not hard enough to do any Heretic-level damage but hard enough to snatch her breath. They glow red and she shifts uncomfortable, her knee coming up to just miss his groin at the same time she gets a grip on his hair. Kai doesn't let her go. Instead, he uses his hold to haul her upper body of the floor and harshly press his mouth to hers.

The kiss has no finesse. It's too angry, horny, and savage. Too much Bonnie and too much Kai, coming together in the worst way, yet again.

Her hands in hair don't relent. He's stopped siphoning and choking her, but his hands still grip tightly to the back of her neck, giving no leeway for her to move away. He bites her lip and sucks the blood from the split.

"I hate you," she gasps. Her legs maneuver to wrap around his waist and they grind against one another.

"You should have stayed dead," she keeps going, kissing his neck then biting the spot none-too-kindly. Kai is barely listening. Leaning back, he lets her go to grab at the top half of scrubs and rip the front open. Her breasts spill free, bare again. This time, when he goes to lap at the dark nipples, she pushes the flesh against his mouth.

"You should have stayed away from me," she grits. He nods, agreeing.

He should have done a lot of things. But she should have too.

"Truce, Bonnie," he pants on his way to her other breast. He can't tell if it's a request or a command.

There's a stutter to the next breath she draws. He rips the seam of her scrub pants and she takes tufts of his hair with her when she moves her hands from his head down to his zipper.

"Truce on what? Why should I? You just killed someone, you haven't changed."

He finds it interesting that she doesn't bring up the last few hours of sexual torture as she frees his length.

Kai pushes against her again, nips at the bony part between her breasts.

"But you have," he grunts, breaching her again.

There is nothing tender about this coming together. It's not a power play, it's just desperation. Kai's desperate to be done with this, to purge the hate and anger and bitterness. He's sure that fucking it into her won't work, it hadn't the past few times they tried.

And here they are, trying the same thing but looking for new results. Insanity.

Bonnie pulls him closer with her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her as she undulates against his thrusts. She's desperate too, her breaths coming in pants. Distantly, Kai registers the smell of something burning, but it's not important.

The only thing that matters is Bonnie, making her see it, feel it. Making her understand. What exactly, Kai doesn't know himself. So long as they both fall apart together trying to seek it.

"I hate you, I - fuck - I hate you so much."

Kai's not sure which of them said it. It doesn't matter though, the sentiment is shared.

There's a crackling sound. Something heavy falls near them and the room is hotter than before. Kai laughs.

"Just hate me," he snarls. "You're still here, in a burning building, fucking me because you can't let me go."

Bonnie's fist hits his back, her teeth tug harshly on his ear, but she doesn't let him go. She doesn't stop moving. Neither of them do. Kai keeps fucking her, pulls her closer, nails drawing blood where he clenches at her. The fire that Bonnie started earlier has gone wild, overtaken the entire clinic. A metallic groan fills the air. Bonnie rolls Kai over and he holds her hips, watching as she moves above him, the fire casting an eerie glow over skin. His eyes trace down her body, from her glittering desperate eyes to where their body join, watching himself disappear into her again and again and again.

They keep trying. They keep getting the same results. Neither of them ever win.

Kai cums and Bonnie's hips stutter. He pretends the water that splashes on his chest is sweat, from the sex and the heat. He pretends the water in his eyes is in protest of smoke.

Sitting up, Kai pulls her back to him and Bonnie doesn't fight for once, embracing him back limply. Softening inside her, Kai listens to the echo of her heartbeat as it slows down. If his heart still beat he thinks it might match his own. Nothing's changed, still, despite their efforts. It's the final thought he has when the burning roof falls.

.

.

David looks over the charred remains of the village's clinic a deep sense of sadness overcoming him. The area they're in is experiencing tumult, but he'd thought at least medical centers and schools were safe from the anger.

Whatever happened the night before had left two entire family's slaughtered. The people were whispering of God's punishment and angry spirits, especially when a young choir member of the church had appeared in the middle of the marketplace at dawn, covered in blood and begging for forgiveness. He'd burst into flames as soon as the sun's rays touched him. His name had been Christian; his family one of the ones that had been slaughtered.

One of the volunteers was was also missing. A young woman named Bonnie. Her things were still in her room, the bedsheets rumpled as if she'd gotten up in the middle of the night and never returned. Some of the more superstitious villagers said the murders and the fire were her fault, that she was devil woman. Others defended her saying such a kind girl had likely noticed something amiss and gone to help and ended up paying dearly for her bleeding heart. David had no idea what to believe.

To him, when he'd met her, he just thought she was a sad young woman looking to hide from her grievances. There wasn't anything amiss about her except the sadness that shadowed her eyes.

But he can't grieve a foreigner too long. He has to do damage control, make sure villagers and volunteers alike feel safe and he can feel the burden of his tasks weighing on him as her surveys the clinic.

They have to wait before searching, but the personel who worked there said that the clinic was empty when they closed up. Thank god for that.

At least no one was in the building when it went down.

.

.

 _Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune._

 _\- William James_

* * *

AN: Hello! So sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of shit go down with me the past half year and sort of revamped this in a not so great way and had to fix it.

The poem Kai is thinking of in the beginning is by Brenna Twohy and it can be found on Tumblr. It's about rape culture and how victims are often silenced/told to stay quiet and I wanted Kai to have a bit of self-reflection since he basically just went "Fuck it, I'm already a murdering, irredeemable POS, might as well add rapist to the list." Like I said earlier, he did take his cue from Bon - every bad thing Kai ever did in canon to the MFG was in some way a response to Bon - but sexual abuse was a line he never (canonically) crossed before.

I also realized that I kind of hate this fucking fic. Not that I don't like it, but I resent it because it started of a certain way, then went through a beastly transformation that I'm not sure I'm okay with.

Anyhoo, this verse is dead, sort of like BK might or might not be. Who knows fam, it's open to your interpretation.


End file.
